Their best shot
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make. [Five-shot]
1. Realization

Hi there !

This five-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

This is a direct sequel to His everyday hero and Love.

Summary : Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Their best shot**

 **Part I: Realization**

Warren had realized it first. The joys of being a scientist. But overall, the joys of being a good observer, a good listener. For almost two months, his wife, Max, had been sick. He could see her dark circles, he could hear her moans of pains, he could hear the flush, he could see how suddenly, the smell of bacon made her sick while bacon was a favourite of hers. And, as gross as it could sound, he hadn't seen any used pads in a while. He hadn't said anything, he wanted Max to have the joys of discovering it herself.

"Do you think I am seriously ill?" She asked, worried, as they took a bite of their breakfast

Warren gently took her hand.

"Doctor Warren at your service!" He smiled

"Don't joke, I am scared..." She admitted

He looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, you are ill. But it's an illness that people tend to love. They even make tiny clothes for it."

Max looked puzzled, wondering if her husband hadn't drink behind her back.

"We're going to have a baby, Max."

Her face grew suddenly calm and without realizing it, her right hand found its way to rest on her still flat belly.

She was pregnant.

They didn't even try for a baby, didn't even have that in mind. How could it be?

"Wedding night." Warren said

Max smiles, he always red her like an open book.

"You do realize that, usually, it's the other way around that announcing a baby goes?" She stated

"Well, what can I say? Life is strange. We aren't really everyone's average couple."

Max laughed. She couldn't wait to tell everybody.

 **To be continued**


	2. Cravings

Hi there !

This five-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

This is a direct sequel to His everyday hero and Love.

Summary : Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Their best shot**

 **Part II: Cravings**

It was 3.00 am but Maxine Graham was wide awake. The soft light of her lamp didn't seem to bother her sleeping husband. He had one gift: to be able to sleep in any condition. And he knew Max was a night owl, even more so with their baby growing within her. He didn't mind. At least, she could catch him up in her reading of A Song of Ice and Fire.

Max was looking at her baby's medical ultrasound picture. Her baby's very first photograph. Of course, in the eyes of the artist she was, it was an average picture. But in the eyes of the mother-to-be she was, it was the most magnificent piece of art she ever laid her eyes on. Her belly was starting to swell. She took Joyce's advice to eat more vegetables and her mother's to drink less coffee and to ban coke.

Suddenly, an ache made its way in her. She was lacking something.

"Warren?" She softly asked

" Max?" He woke up "Is it the baby?"

"The baby is hungry."

Warren had a soft laugh.

"You mean you are. What do you want?"

" Pickles. With ice cream."

He looked at her, wondering where the hell that craving came from.

"And bacon?" He dared asked

"You know me well."

They got up and Warren gave Max her treat. He allowed himself a glass of chocolate milk. As she ate, Max suddenly froze.

"Max?" He immediately worried

She took his hand, placed it on her belly. A smile came across his face when he felt a little kick.

"Baby Grahamfield says thanks." Max joked

"And Daddy Warren is proud that his baby is so polite." He replied, kissing it

Then, they went back to bed.

 **To be continued**


	3. Names

Hi there !

This five-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

This is a direct sequel to His everyday hero and Love.

Summary : Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Their best shot**

 **Part III: Names**

Ever since she knew they were expecting, Max had had her nose in books about baby names. She wanted her child to have a beautiful, unique name, but one that wouldn't be a burden. Maxine was original, but she loathed it. She didn't want her baby to suffer from that. Then, she realized that a name would define her child for the rest of his days, how to pick the perfect one? Shouldn't she have to get to know him or her first? But after all, even oneself couldn't know himself perfectly, so how to pick something that would make her child justice? Ryan and Vanessa had suggested names from her family, she had refused. They were lovely, but seriously? How could her child be named with an Irish name and not be mocked in America? She knew how schools were. She could still remember Blackwell. A girl was named Laoise and she had been the laughing stock.

"I may have a name." Warren said as he entered

Max looked at him.

"We still have to know the gender." She replied

Warren handed over an envelop. The doctors had wanted to take more precise looks on the pictures, as the baby was hiding. She opened it. Warren had opened it first. She didn't mind, she knew he was excited and at least, he didn't spoil her the surprise.

A girl.

They were going to have a little girl.

"What was your name, then?" She asked, still amazed by the new

"Chloe."

She froze, turned to see his face. He had a soft and warm expression.

"Chloe Graham."

The thought of her departed friend was still a touchy thing for her and tears came in her eyes.

The name was perfect.

Another Chloe in her life, to love and to cherish.

 **To be continued**


	4. Baby Shower

Hi there !

This five-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

This is a direct sequel to His everyday hero and Love.

Summary : Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Their best shot**

 **Part IV: Baby Shower**

"Surprise!"

Max, reaching the eighth month of her pregnancy, looked at her living room with a bright smile and glittering eyes. Pregnancy was making her emotional. They were all here. Dana, Kate, Juliet, Alyssa, Stella, even Brooke. Victoria was present as well, though she still felt guilty for all she did back in Blackwell. However, her face lit up with Kate took her hand, smiling. Taylor had baked the cakes and though Courtney couldn't attend, she had sent a gift and a card. And the cherry on the cake was her mother and Joyce being present.

"And now, I take my leave." Warren stated, joking

"Not before I thank you for such a wonderful surprise." Max said, kissing him

Vanessa hugged her daughter, she couldn't believe she was to be a mother. For her, it fet like yesterday, the day she came into this world. It made her feel nostalgic, old, but good at the same time. Children, it was life renewing itself.

Max sat among her friends. Kate had a small baby bump herself. She had met a man, a soccer player named Kennefick, who had found religion after he got betrayed but worse, hunt down and almost tortured by his former friends when they discovered he was different. He had moved to Arcadia Bay and between Kate and him, it had been love at first sight. Dana was pregnant again, her two years old daughter being watched by her husband Trevor. The room was filled with laughter, a good atmosphere.

"How's Caroline, Victoria?" Max asked

"She's fine. Nathan's little princess." Victoria replied, sweetness coming in her eyes

Nathan being a good and doting father didn't surprise Max at all. After what his father had put him through, he had vowed to never let any child of his down like that. And Victoria loved him, never stopped loving him, even when jailed.

"I'm glad Nathan has a little girl to spoil, he deserves it." Joyce said

Her face was painted with honesty, something that relieved Victoria.

Baby Chloe had a mountain of gifts. Between clothes, teddy bears, Juliet even taking the joke as far as offering a dow with camera, her room would have turned into a true Aladdin's cave. But when Max opened Joyce's gift, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Baby Chloe was to have Chloe's crib and first outfits.

Max vowed, her daughter would call Joyce and David Grampa and Grandma.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Birth

Hi there !

This five-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

This is a direct sequel to His everyday hero and Love.

Summary : Creating a child with the person you love is always the best work of art you make.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Their best shot**

 **Final Part: Birth**

Warren had been walking up and down the corridor for hours, unable to sit or to stand still. Labour had started for Max during the night, he drove her to the hospital through a horrible thunder storm. Ryan and Vanessa had driven through the night as well and soon, they were joined by his own parents. On Max's insistence, David and Joyce were called too. Friends would come later. Family always came first and to her, they were part of hers. Chloe was quite a big baby and her mother always had a frail figure, and she wasn't placed the right way. Warren had become so white, when they told him a C-Section was going to be performed, that the nurses thought he'd faint.

Around 11.00 am, they came for them. The little crew let Warren enter first. He discovered a tired but glowing Max, and in her arms, their little bundle of joy. Her feature were so delicate! Her hands so tiny! He had seen her for one second and she already had him wrapped around her finger. She had a few strands of brown hair, like his. His finger traced the shape of her nose, of her fist, before she grabbed it with all of her strength.

That was it.

Warren Graham was in love.

Maxine Graham, née Caulfield, was in love.

And their love was named Chloe Rachel Joyce Graham, born the day Chloe Elizabeth Price left this world, 5 years ago.

 **The End**


End file.
